This invention relates to an operation management system for a coke oven, and more particularly to an operation management system for a coke oven which is adapted to carry out management of an operation of a coke oven from receiving of stock coal to production and shipment of a coke product.
Also, the present invention relates to a coal formulation accuracy management system in coke oven operation management, and more particularly to a coal formulation accuracy management system in an operation management system for a coke oven which, when stock coal of each brand pulverized into a predetermined particle size is formulated prior to carbonization of the coal in a coke oven, is adapted to appropriately manage formulation accuracy of the pulverized stock coal for the purpose of producing a coke product such as coke for iron-making, foundry coke, general-purpose coke or the like.
Further, the present invention relates to a coal particle size management system in operation management of a coke oven, and more particularly to a coal particle size management system in an operation management system for a coke oven which, when stock coal of each brand is pulverized into a predetermined particle size, is adapted to appropriately manage a particle size of the pulverized stock coal for the purpose of producing a coke product such as coke for iron-making, foundry coke, general-purpose coke or the like.
Furthermore, the present invention relates to a coke particle size management system in production of a coke product, and more particularly to a coke particle size management system which is adapted to carry out, for every lot, pulverization and grading of carbonized coke which was subject to carbonization in coke oven facilities and quenching in quenching facilities, to thereby produce a coke product, particularly, a general-purpose coke product.
In general, in a concern of production, sale and self-consumption of a coke product and a coke-based product, such a business management system as shown in FIGS. 13A and 13B is conventionally employed for production of coke and operation of a coke oven.
More particularly, a head office 1011 and branch offices 1011a of the concern make a shipment request 1041 to a business section 1013 of a coke production factory 1012 based on sales and self-consumption information 1102, 1102a depending on a demand of a user 1101 for coke and give the business section 1013 instructions on receiving 1042 of stock coal based on incoming information 1112 of stock coal from a colliery 1111 which is obtained on a side of the head office 1011.
Then, the head office 1011, branch offices 1011a and business section 1013 cooperate with each other to hold a coke production meeting 1031 and stock coal meeting 1032 about one time a month to determine an outline of each of a monthly coke production schedule 1033 and a monthly coal receiving schedule 1034 based on the coke production schedule 1033 to forward an outline of each of the monthly coke production schedule 1033 and monthly coal receiving schedule 1034 to a production adjustment and management group 1014a of a production section 1014 of the coke production factory 1012 together with necessary instructions.
The production adjustment and management group 1014a of the production section 1014 prepares a detailed daily coke production schedule 1035 concerning operation of a coke oven based on the monthly coke production schedule 1033 and monthly coal receiving schedule 1034 with reference to a stored coke quantity 1041a at that time. Concurrently, the production adjustment and management group 1041a prepares a detailed daily coal formulation schedule 1036 based on stock coal received and a stored coal quantity 1042a at that time in view of factors such as quality of stock coal, quality of coke, carbonization conditions and the like. Then, the production adjustment and management group 1014a gives daily product shipment instructions 1051 to a first product production group 1014b.sub.1 based on the daily coke production schedule 1035 and gives daily coal formulation instructions 1052 through a first coal pulverization and formulation group 1014c.sub.1 to a second coal pulverization and formulation group 1014c.sub.2 based on the daily coal formulation schedule 1032a.
The first product production group 1014b.sub.1 of the production section 1014 prepares a delivery schedule 1061 of the stored coke quantity 1041a according to the daily product shipment instructions 1051 and then prepares a running schedule 1071 for operation running of a coke oven including the delivery schedule 1061 to forward the schedule 1071 to the second product production group 1014b.sub.2 together with required instructions. Also, the second coal pulverization and formulation group 1014c.sub.2 prepares a running schedule 1072 for coal pulverization and formulation according to the daily coal formulation instructions 1052 from the production adjustment and management group 1014a to carry out a running operation 1082 for substantial pulverization and formulation of stock coal based on the coal pulverization and formulation running schedule 1072. Then, the second product production group 1014b.sub.2 carries out a coke oven running operation 1081 for carbonizing the pulverized and formulated stock coal to produce coke.
In the conventional management system for production and shipment of coke described above, various kinds of stock coal received from the outside and stored in a coal yard is subject to a pulverization treatment and a formulation treatment in such a manner as shown in FIG. 14.
More particularly, each kind of stock coal 1202 stored in a coal yard 1201 is pulverized into a predetermined particle size by means of a coal pulverizer or a coal pulverization means 1211 such as an impeller breaker (IB) including pulverization blades of which a pulverization silt width is adjustably set on the basis of the coal formulation instructions 1052 for every brand including the daily coal pulverization instructions for every brand indicated in the daily formulation schedule 1036 for every brand and then sampled for every pulverization for particle size management. The stock coal thus pulverized into a predetermined particle size is carried in each of formulation tanks 1231 arranged separate from each other so as to form a formulation system for the purpose of formulation. Concurrently, water measurement data 1241 on coal for delivery are recorded. Also, the stock coal thus formulated is charged in each of coke ovens (not shown) through a coal bin (not shown) by means of a carrying system for carbonization.
In the conventional pulverized coal particle size management described above, for example, a variety of stock coal up to about sixty kinds is handled for coke production and coal for coke production is pulverized into particle diameters of 3 mm, 1.7 mm and 0.7 mm in view of a difference in brand of carbonized coke depending on applications thereof for iron-making, casting, general-purpose and the like.
Also, in the conventional management system for production and shipment, each kind of coal received from the outside and stored in a coal yard is pulverized and formulated in such a manner as shown in FIG. 15.
More particularly, stock coal 1202 stored in the coal yard 1201 is pulverized into a predetermined particle size by means of the coal pulverizer or the coal pulverization means 1211 such as an impeller breaker (IB) including pulverization blades of which a pulverization silt width is adjustably set on the basis of the coal formulation instructions 1052 for every brand including the daily coal pulverization instruction for every brand indicated by the daily coal formulation schedule 1036 for every brand and then suitably sampled by means of an automatic sampler 1211 for every pulverization for particle size management by a particle size measuring equipment 1222. Then, stock coal of each brand thus pulverized into a predetermined particle size is carried in each of the formulation tanks 1231 constituting the formulation system for formulation every time when the pulverization takes place. The stock coal formulated is charged in each of the coke ovens (not shown) through the coal bin tank (not shown) by means of the carrying system for carbonization.
During the above-described coal pulverization and formulation operation, results of particle size analysis 1222a by the particle size measuring equipment 1222 are used for preparing a particle size analysis table 1222b for stock coal of each brand. Also, formulated stock coal of each brand in the carrying system is subject to automatic water and particle size measurement 1231a commonly taking place in the art. Data obtained by the measurement 1231a are used for artificial judgment 1241a, so that the pulverization slit width of the pulverization blades of the impeller breaker 1211 is manually adjusted to keep a particle size of pulverized coal within a predetermined range.
More specifically, in a specified coke production factory, for example, a variety of stock coal up to about sixty kinds is handled for production of coal and coal for coke production is pulverized into particle diameters of 3 mm or more and below 3 mm in view of a difference in brand of carbonized coke depending on applications thereof for iron-making, casting, general-purpose and the like.
Further, carbonized coke which has been subject to a carbonization treatment in coke oven facilities and then a quenching treatment in quenching facilities for every formulation lot or carbonized coke obtained by carbonizing stock coal of each formulation lot which has been formulated according to the predetermined procedure is unloaded from the coke oven facilities for every formulation lot and then subject to pulverization and grading in turn so as to be conformed to various applications for iron-making, casting, general-purpose and the like. For example, in a specified coke production factory, in order to conform the unloaded carbonized coke to coke products up to about sixty kinds, the carbonized coke is pulverized and graded in order, resulting in providing a final coke product for shipment.
In particular, a general-purpose coke product is closely defined and classified in particle size accuracy at every brand. Thus, pulverization and grading of the carbonized coke is essential for particle size management of a coke product.
Now, a particle size management system of a coke product by pulverization and grading of carbonized coke which is conventionally carried out in the art will be described hereinafter with reference to FIG. 16.
The conventional particle size management system shown in FIG. 16 includes a first weighing equipment 21 for weighing carbonized coke A.degree. carbonized, unloaded from a coke oven, quenched and then extracted for every formulation lot. Also, it includes a screen classifier 22 for carrying our screening and grading of the carbonized coke A.degree. and carbonized coke A.sup.+ pulverized in a pulverization step described hereinafter. For this purpose, the screen classifier 22 includes a plurality of screens arranged so as to classify the carbonized coke A.degree. into a plurality of particle size ranges. For example, it may include a first screen 22a arranged on an upper side for permitting carbonized coke A.sup.+ above a predetermined particle size range to be left thereon and carbonized coke A within the predetermined particle size range and carbonized coke A.sup.- below the range to pass therethrough and a second screen 22b arranged on a lower side for permitting the carbonized coke A within the range to be left thereon and the carbonized coke A.sup.- below the range to pass therethrough.
Reference numeral 23 designates a pulverization equipment for pulverizing the carbonized coke A.sup.+ left on the first screen 22a. The coke A.sup.+ is fed to the pulverization equipment 23 by reflux by means of a pulverization feed system 24, followed by pulverization therein. The coke A.sup.+ thus pulverized is fed as carbonized coke A.degree. to the first screen 22a. Reference numeral 25 is a second weighing equipment for weighing the carbonized coke A within the predetermined particle size range left on the second screen 22b and a coke product B graded into the predetermined range. The coke product B is weighted by the second weighing equipment 25, followed by shipment.
Thus, in the conventional pulverization and grading system constructed as described above, the carbonized coke A.degree. which has been carbonized, unloaded from the coke oven, quenched and then extracted is weighed through the first weighing equipment 21 in order and then successively fed to the screen classifier 22 for screening. More particularly, in the screen classifier 22, the carbonized coke A.degree. successively fed to the screen classifier 22 is classified through the first screen 22a on the upper side, resulting in the carbonized coke A.sup.+ above the predetermined particle size range being left thereon and the carbonized coke A within the range and the carbonized coke A.sup.- below the range being passed therethrough. Then, the carbonized cokes A and A.sup.- passing through the first screen 22a are subject to screening through the second screen 22b on the lower side, so that the carbonized coke A within the range is left on the screen 22b and the carbonized coke A.sup.- is passed therethrough.
The carbonized coke A.sup.+ above the predetermined particle size left on the first screen 22a is fed to the pulverization equipment 23 by reflux by means of the pulverization feed system 24 and then pulverized into carbonized coke A.degree. thereby, which is then fed to the first screen 22a, followed by being screened for grading. Then, the above-described procedure is repeated until the carbonized coke A.sup.+ is finally pulverized into the carbonized coke A within the predetermined particle size range and therefore the coke product B of a desired particle size.
The carbonized coke A passing through the first screen 22a but left on the second screen 22b and the carbonized coke A.sup.- below the range below the range including excessively pulverized carbonized coke are subject to a subsequent treatment. More particularly, the carbonized coke A.sup.- is regarded to be the coke product B pulverized into a desired particle size it is already within the predetermined particle size range, resulting in being stored in a coke yard 31 for shipment. Alternatively, it may be weighed through the second weighing equipment 25 and then shipped in a carrying vessel 32 for shipment. The carbonized coke A.sup.- below the predetermined particle size range is regarded to be a coke product B.sup.- which fails to meet predetermined requirements and subject to a suitable treatment such as storage.
Unfortunately, the conventional coke oven operation management system constructed as described above fails to permit operations between the sections and in the sections to be constantly carried out in a consistent manner, leading to waste of time and labor. For example, various kinds of stock coal is used to product various kinds of coke products, therefore, it is required to arrange a number of processing lines for each of stock coal and coke and correspondingly running and management of the lines require abundant experience and much labor of skilled operators.
Also, the above-described conventional formulation management of each kind or brand of stock coal pulverized or the coal formulation design acting as an essential factor for determining quality of a coke product or calculation of a formulation ratio is conventionally executed on the basis of stock coal dried. More particularly, when formulation of each kind of pulverized stock coal is to be carried out in the pulverization and formulation step for every application, it is required to measure a water content of the coal prior to introduction of the coal into the coal yard 1201 or each of the formulation tanks 1232 to correct the formation ratio based on the water content thus measured. The correction is conventionally carried out on the basis of an average water content of the coal obtained during a specified period of time or for years. For this purpose, it is corrected on the basis of actual results of water content measurement obtained in the preceding year.
However, a water content of each brand of coal is widely varied depending on a coal-producing district. For example, it is varied depending on weather or other conditions. Therefore, simple correction which is carried out on the basis of the water content obtained empirically as described above fails to provide a formulation ratio which meets predetermined requirements, leading to a deterioration in quality of a coke product.
Further, in the conventional particle size management of each kind of pulverized coal which is executed as described above, analytical results of a particle size of each brand of pulverized stock coal and average results of water content and particle size measurement of each brand of formulated stock coal result in the pulverization slit width of the pulverization blades of the impeller breaker 1211 being manually adjusted, to thereby cause disadvantages. More particularly, the pulverization blades of the impeller breaker 1211 each are gradually worn at an edge thereof with repeating of the pulverization. Therefore, it is generally required to measure the pulverization slit width in a pulverization chamber to adjust it every time when the pulverization is carried out. Unfortunately, it is substantially impossible to frequently measure wear of the pulverization blades and the pulverization slit width. Thus, in the prior art, an operator skilled considers measurement results of a particle size of pulverized coal, to thereby visually empirically adjust the slit width. Unfortunately, this leads to a significant variation in particle size of pulverized coal from a predetermined target value.
In the conventional coke product particle size management system executed as described above, it is known that the carbonized coke A.sup.+ within the predetermined particle size range which is left on the first screen 22a and then successively fed to the pulverization equipment 23 by reflux by means of the pulverization feed system 24, followed by being pulverized by the pulverization equipment 23 is varied in quantity with time due to a variation in particle size distribution of the carbonized coke A.degree. which is raw coke, a variation in screening efficiency of the screen classifier 22 and the like. Thus, in order to adjust pulverization performance of the pulverization equipment 23 depending on the quantity of carbonized coke A.sup.+ fed through the pulverization feed system 24 to pulverize it into a particle size required for the carbonized coke A and coke product B, it is required to adjust a rotational speed of the pulverization blades to prevent excessive pulverization of the carbonized coke A.sup.+, to thereby accomplish appropriate particle size management of the coke product B, an improvement in yields of the coke product and effective energy-saving.
In view of the above, in the prior art, the quantity of carbonized coke A.sup.+ fed by reflux through the pulverization feed system 24 is visually judged by the operator 26 skilled, so that a rotational speed of the pulverization equipment 23 is artificially adjusted by hand 26b in view of results of the judgment. However, visual judgment 26a by the operator 26 and adjustment of the pulverization equipment 23 by hand 26b fail to constantly appropriately control pulverization performance of the pulverization equipment in correspondence to the quantity of carbonized coke A.sup.+ fed through the feed system 24 which is varied with time, leading to an increase in a defective coke product failing to satisfy the predetermined requirements.